Yuki's first Bondage Pants
by WhiteMageRyou
Summary: Kyo and Yuki are forced to do a little shopping when Kyo finds Hot Topic is having a sale... [oneshot]


Don't own Fruits Basket! I don't own Hot Topic –cry- I wish I did though…

Side note: heh .. it's kind of based off of a trip to the mall my friend and I had. We went to Hot Topic and I bought my first pair of bondage pants. She acted kind of like Hana in the story does…

Yuki sat reading a book. The house was quiet for once… for some reason he just didn't like it. He put down his book and sat up. Shigure appeared in the doorway. "Yyuuukkkii!"

"Yes?" Yuki started to stand up.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering if you could run to the mall for me and pick up a few things." Shigure said holding out a piece of paper. Yuki took it.

"Why can't you do it your self?" He questioned. Shigure smiled and laughed lightly.

"I'm a bit busy…"

"SHIGURE!" A loud cry came from the direction of Shigure's office. "GET BACK IN HERE! I need the last pages to your book today! I've already pushed back the date as far as I could!"

Yuki sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

Shigure smiled. "Great! And well you're out, take Kyo with you."

"What! I'm not going with that idiot!" The two said at the same time. Kyo had just walked into the room to hear Shigure.

"At least there's something we can agree on." Yuki muttered. "Stupid cat…"

Shigure laughed nervously. "Yes, yes, and afterwards you can stop by Tohru's work to pick her up."

"Come on stupid cat." Yuki grumbled heading for the door.

"Damn rat, don't even start with me!"

After a walk of arguing, the two finally made it to the mall!

"Why don't we just split up the list, that way we don't have to seen by each other?" Kyo suggested.

"That's the first bright idea you've had in a while." Yuki said as he started to tare the list in half. Kyo opened his mouth to say something back but something caught his attention.

"Half off?" The cat suddenly started to walk away. Yuki sighed.

"Get back here!" He started to follow him into Hot Topic.

"You've got to be kidding me! Half-off! This has only happened in my dreams!" Kyo talked to himself as he grabbed any pair of green bondage pants he could find.

"Pants, that's all it is. You can come back later and get them. Right now, you have to go get your half of the list!" Yuki started to get mad. Kyo sighed.

"You wouldn't know anything about bondage pants even if there was a class dedicated to them at school." He grabbed a black pair and tossed them at Yuki. "Why don't you go try those on and leave me alone for a few minutes?"

Yuki started to protest but Kyo was already rushing off to another part of the store. He looked down at the pants. The metal chains swayed back and forth, lightly touching to give off a small clatter. Yuki sighed, why was he giving in to this?

He slipped into the changing room and changed. He starred at the straps in the back of the pants for a while. Suddenly the curtain opened.

"Sorry to have scared you, I thought I sensed your electrical single." Hana said.

Yuki turned red. He didn't really intend to have people see him like this…

"Say… Those look great on you. You should try on this one top I saw… I'll be right back." Hana ran off and a minute later she came back with a black coat that looked like it would go down to his ankles and a grey and blue pinstripe shirt.

Yuki was forced to put them on. Hana looked him over. "That's better. All you need is some eyeliner." She opened her purse and pulled out a pencil. "Don't blink..." She started to outline his eyes. Yuki looked into the mirror. To best honest, he didn't think he looked half bad.

"…Wow… Thanks Hana." He said before changing back into his normal cloths. "I think I'll get a pair." He said walking to the cash register.

Hana stood there. "They grow up so fast… today it's bondage pants, tomorrow it could be black nail polish and eye liner tips." She turned and walked out of the store.

Yuki went to the mens washroom and changed into his new pants. He decided to get the shopping done before dragging Kyo home.

"Finally… All finished."

He walked back to Hot Topic and started looking for Kyo. "Hey cat."

Kyo turned around. "Da-." He blinked. He hadn't expected Yuki to really try them on… and here he was wearing a pair with eye liner on! "Damn!"

Yuki blinked. He had never seen Kyo look at him like that. The expression of shock and awe… Yuki's cheeks turned lightly red. He turned away. "I did all the shopping, we can go home now."

He started to walk away, the chains rattling with each step he took. Kyo paid for his things and ran out after him. Yuki stopped suddenly, he smiled and then started again.

"What was that about Hana?" Uo asked. Hana looked at her, the dull expression still on her face.

"Prince Yuki has come to the dark side… I can't help but wonder how his fan club is reacting."

Uo laughed. "They'll probably have heart attacks!"

And so today was marked in history, Yuki bought his first pair of bondage pants. The Yuki fan club nearly went on a murderous rage when they found out, if not for Hana being the one who had done it. Kyo quickly recovered from the shock and went back to his old ways of trying to defeat him.

The next week…

Hana walked into supermarket.

"I sense Prince Yuki's electrical waves." She said to herself as a few people backed away from her. She walked around the store, picking up some things when she finally saw him. Yuki stood near Tohru. His pants covered in chains, his shirt tight and black. His nails were painted black, and his hair was dyed black. He turned around, his eyes had eyeliner on them. He had a spiked collar around his neck along with his lower lip pierced.

Hana smiled dully. "Just as I had suspected." She turned and paid for her items. She walked out.

_Fin_

There you have it. Yuki's first pair of bondage pants! Yummy! … -cough- … um anyway, Thanks for reading! Review please!


End file.
